One Kiss Changes Everything
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: James and Sirius get drunk and something sparks in Sirius. From here on Sirius can't get enough of James. But what happens when James' crush Lily wants to get together with him? What happens to Sirius? -Rated M for a reason- WARNING Contains YAOI boyxboy


It was just another ones of those days where James Potter and Sirius Black sat on a couch in the Shrieking Shack. It was a weekend, a Hogsmead weekend but Sirius had gotten in trouble and wasn't allowed to go, James stayed behind to keep him company while Remus and Peter went ahead to have fun at Hogsmead. At the moment Sirius was zoned out, staring at the wall while James ranted on about his dream girl, Lily Evans, and how she still ignores him.

"And then, she had the nerve to-" James stopped mid-sentence and stared at his best mate. "Padfoot, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah of course.. You're talking 'bout that girl, and how she doesn't acknowledge your existence, again, right?" Questioned the raven-haired teen, turning to James.

"What was the last thing I said than?" asked James, shooting daggers at Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"How she," Sirius paused, then let out a quiet sigh, "Why are you so hooked on her anyway, mate? Yeah, she may be drop dead gorgeous, but so are a few others here at Hogwarts. I mean just take for example, Tina Mayes, you already know she's good in bed..." He smirked

"I..I guess.. but that's not really the point Pad.." James blushed at the mention of the Ravenclaw.

"What's wrong Prongs? Don't like talking about previous sex buddies?"

"I-She," the black haired Gryffindor just couldn't form the right words with his mouth. He shook his head and smiled. "She was a pretty damn good shag.."

"Yeah I know.. Those long smooth legs.. Spread out on a bed." Sirius closed his eyes and could picture it perfectly. Meanwhile James did the same. "And her breasts, ooh, so firm, yet so soft and erect..."

"And her lips," interjected James, "Ohh.."

Both boys opened their eyes and said, "Merlin... She's great.." in unison. They quickly glanced at each other with a grin before Sirius realized a pained throbbing in his trousers. His eyes shot down and he uttered a quick, "Shit.. Damn it, James. Why'd you have to make me go off about her like that!" He shot a glare at the other Gryffindor, who had his hands over his crotch and was blushing. Sirius hopped up off the couch, muttering as he headed towards the door, "I'll be right back..."

Once outside the doors and in another room Sirius pulled his wand out of his back pocket and sighed. Tapping the bulge in his jeans he whispered, "_Deflatio_.." and the bulge was gone in an instant. He adjusted his pants and stuck his wand back into his pocket before making his way into the room where James was.

When Sirius thrust open the door in plain sight was James, trousers down, erect member in hand. His eyes were closed and he was stroking himself quickly, his eyes shot open with a gasp as he moaned, "L-" He caught sigh of his friend, "Sirius!" The name spilled out in a moan as James came with a shudder.

Sirius stood there rooted to the spot, mouth agape. A tingling sensation shot up his spine, making him shiver when his best mate moaned out his name. Moments later he regained his composure and strode back to the couch. "Heh.. We're both guys, it's alright.." Blushing, James muttered a spell to clean off his hand and pulled up his boxers and trousers. "I thought you would've known the deflating spell though.." Sirius stated with a smirk.

"I've never had to use it, Pad, I've always just gotten rid of a boner the old fashioned way." Snapped a still blushing James.

"Oh come off it Prongs, so I walked in on you wanking off! Big deal! We're mates, like it really matters!" Sirius threw his arms up onto the back of the couch with a glance at James. James looked over at him, a sparkle in his eyes that made Padfoot almost choke on air. Wait- Was he suddenly developing feelings for his friend? Everyone knew Sirius Black was into both guys and girls, but he never thought of his friends like that. Sirius frowned, and stared at James in thought.

James backed away slightly, "Pads.. Something wrong mate? You're looking at me all weird.."

Sirius laughed quietly then pulled out his wand. With a flick two bottles flew out of a cupboard and into his and James' hand. "Why don't we just have a drink and forget about this?" He flicked his long dark hair over his shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah, alright.." James smiled and took a sip of the liquid. He immediately spit it back up in a fit of coughing. Sirius glanced over, one sip he had downed about the whole neck of the bottle. "What the hell is this?!"

"Well I'm not exactly sure.. I saw a bunch of muggles drinking it... I think they called it Coors.. Sorta like our fire whisky I guess."

"Yeah but fire whisky doesn't burn!"

"Well get used to it mate. I got a couple more packs in the cupboard that we've gotta get rid of sometime." Sirius shrugged, taking another sip.

James protested with a noise from his throat, but drank with a wince anyway.

In a matter of no time at all James was on his third bottle, drunkenly ranting on about Lily, while Sirius leaned back against the couch, listening with bottle in hand.

"And she dunt even r'lize, much I likes 'er.." Rambled James, tears pooling in his shinning hazel eyes. Sirius could hear the strain in his friend's voice and opened an eye to glance at him. James gave a soft hiccup, making Sirius smile. "Padfoo'.. Wha' should' I do?" James groaned, rather cutely and laid himself across Sirius' lap, staring up at him with watery hazel eyes, black bangs clouding them. Sirius looked down at the teenager and had a sudden pang of guilt hit his stomach.

"Well mate.. I think you may just need to find an outlet for your stress. Take me for example, I take my stress out on the girls I bed. Half'a them can't walk straight for days after I'm done with 'em" He snickered taking a swig of his beer. James still stared up at him. "What?" Sirius questioned, looking down again.

" 'm not like you Pads.. I can' force m'self on girls.. like y'do.."

Sirius' gut twisted as he stared down at the almost crying boy over his lap, his words passing right by Sirius, even the fact that it was his best friend passed him as he leaned down.

James felt something crushing against his lips, and when he realized it was someone else's lips his eyes shot open, he hadn't even known when they had closed. James could see Sirius's pale face, and feel his soft lips moving against his own and couldn't help but moan quietly. With his lips parted Sirius took the chance to insert his tongue and feel around the hot wet cavern. James moaned again and Sirius shuddered, changing the position so that James lay on the couch, on his back, and he himself was hovering over the black-haired teenager. James' arms wound around Sirius' waist as his tongue timidly went to meet the other's, while Sirius's hands were busy unbuttoning James' shirt. Once the article of clothing was gone his hands roamed the hard toned chest of the Quidditch Chaser. James had to pull away from the lips of his friend so that he could breath.

"Padfoot, I dun know if.."

"Don't think, just act," panted Sirius before forcing his lips down on James' once again. This time with enough force to bruise, and it made James groan and writhe. Sirius pressed his body down hard against him to make him stop moving. James threw his head back with a moan, breaking their kiss. Sirius chuckled and shook his head, his raven hair swaying.

"S-Sirius.."

"Yes Prongs?"

"I dunno if we should be doin' this," his breath was labored as he spoke and accompanied by the stench of beer.

Sirius frowned, he had been enjoying it, probably a little too much. But none the less he nodded and, kissed James softly, before switching positions yet again. Now Sirius lay on his back with James softly leaning on top of his chest. James gasped, feeling something hard against him, and blushed while glancing up into Sirius' brown eyes. "Heh.. Sorry 'bout that Prongs.." Padfoot smirk and pulled out his wand, muttering the "_Deflatio_" spell so that his erection was no more. Prongs let out a small chuckle and sighed, resting his head on his best mate's chest.

"Pads.." he murmured.

"Yeah Prongs..?"

"Don't tell Moony 'r Wormtail that I actually liked this.."

Sirius Black's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed. He looked down at his mate to see that he had already passed out. "I promise.."

James Potter awoke to feel, not a couch under him but a human body in its place. Hazel eyes widened as he sat up, causing the boy beneath him to stir. Brown eyes flickered then met hazel. Slowly a smile spread across Sirius' face, "Wha' time i'sit?" He questioned with a yawn, running a this eyes.

"W-What happened?" James questioned with a stutter.

Sirius gave a shrug, "You ranted about Lily, we got drunk, and fell asleep, simple."

"On top of each other?!" Shouted the other teen.

"Yes, obviously.." Stated Sirius, his tone plain as he gazed up into hazel eyes. His hands wandered up James' legs and held onto his hips. James shuddered at his mate's light touch and bent forward.

"Did we..?" There was a part in James' voice that didn't really want to know what had happened, but the other part needed to know.

"Just a kiss.." Came Sirius' simple reply.

There was a moment of silence before James let out a relieved sigh, only to look down and see a smirking Sirius staring back up at him. "What?"

"Would you like me to show you how it went Prongsy?" Sirius was smirking, obviously teasing the other boy.

"Bloody hell Pads! Do you really think I'm into guys?" Shouted James, he seemed to be quite offended, as did Sirius who frowned and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly those puppy eyes had a glint of something mysterious in them and his frown changed to a smirk. "You didn't seem to object last night," he mocked.

"I was bloody drunk you pervert!"

"Yes, I remember. You were laying in my lap, eyes welling with tears and groaning about how Lily didn't notice you, and I, being your best mate, decided to cheer you up with a friendly kiss, is all."

"Friendly?" James bit the inside of his lip. "Just friendly, right Padfoot?"

"Er well.. We got a little more than friendly.."

"Merlin! How could you?!" Once again James was shouting, and jumping off Sirius.

Sirius grabbed James' arm and yanked him back. Now Sirius siting upright, James fell down into the boy's lap. "Don't try to tell me you didn't like it," he murmured, his hand somehow finding it's way in a split second from James' arm to the back of his head. Fingers tangled in raven hair and lips crashed together. There was a slight muffled protest before James was overwhelmed with familiar lips moving against his own. Shudders rippled through the boy and he sighed against Sirius' lips. '_Hey.. why not?_' he thought to himself and kissed back.

Sirius was shocked that the non-intoxicated James hadn't just kneed him in the groin and stomped off back to the tower, but hell he wasn't complaining. He even smirked against the other boy's lips, pulling his head closer by grabbing onto his hair in a rough fashion. Sirius always like it rough, the whole school knew _that_. Especially the people he bedded, all of them knew just how rough he could get.

James moaned against Sirius' lips, turned on by how rough his friend was getting. His hands shook slightly and the rested on muscled shoulders. But they soon moved up Sirius' neck digging themselves into his thick hair. James broke the kiss to suck air into his lungs. He panted out, "You need a freaking hair-cut, for Merlin's sake.."

Sirius let out a snicker, his own breath coming out in short pants. "I say you cut it for me hm?" His lips were not content when they weren't on James' so they found refuge on the soft skin of the teenager's collar throat. He nipped, licked and sucked, eager to keep the delicious taste of James, which reminded him of vanilla, in his senses.

"Ng, Padfoot, please n-not there..." He panted hard, his fingers tightening in Sirius' hair.

Padfoot smirked, his tongue flickering over the racing pulse in James' neck. "But you taste oh so delicious Prongs.." His lips clasped around a patch of skin and Sirius began to suck.

James' eyes closed and several shudders rippled through his body. Lips parted to send a moan through the air. "Sirius," the words came out in more of a whine than anything.

When Sirius parted his lips from the skin a purple mark was left. "Hickey," he murmured, sending small kisses up the side of James' neck. He heard James give a groan, and chuckled himself, before crashing his lips onto his again.

Both teens didn't know why this felt so good. Sirius had never liked James before. James had never liked guys before. Yet right now both were feeling pure bliss. And there was not a trace of alcohol in their system anymore. The only bad thing? The Hogsmead trip was over. The other two Marauders would be looking for them soon enough.


End file.
